Why?
by gohanfan1
Summary: America is somewhere he doesn't know and sees something he never wanted to see... UKXUS darkfic contains rape
1. The Grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia!**

**Claimer: It's not happy so :P This is a dark fic with rape UKXUS **

**Chapter One: The Grave**

America looked down at the dark green wet grass. The sun was coming up slowly and all he could make out was a little box made of concrete. He looked down and saw he was wearing his uniform he had worn during his war for independence. His gun was swung over his shoulder and the sun beams began to lick the ground of the Earth. He smiled a bit but it quickly fell when he saw a blob of a dark red substance on the ground. It was all around him suprising him from not knowing it was flashed his head to the small box and his breath got stuck in his throat as he read it.

**'England' **

**'By the hand of the American this nation shall thrive'**

Something grasped around his left ankle scaring him. He jumped a bit to the side to see a bloodied up England with his face in the ground.

"...Why...?" He heard him say softly. America was close to tears not knowing why.

"Why what?" The England flashed his head up revieling a hole in his forehead.

"Why did you kill me? I gave up yet you still killed. I never loved you but when I did you took it and threw it away." Some tears fell from America's eyes as he kicked the hand that held him off running a fair distance away from the corpse.

"I didn't kill you and I didn't through your love away. I always loved you and still do." England gave a dark chuckle as he stood up. One of his arms swung side to side as if it were broken and walked with a limp.

"Liar! You raised that stupid gun at me! Do you think that's love?" America walked back getting the red substance on his shoes and lower pants.

"You forgave me." He said meekly. England looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a tilted smirk.

"You think someone can get over there little brother raising a gun at him to try and get away from them? Do you think they wouldn't have nightmares of the incedent and blame themselves for years and years? Tell me!" America looked at him with tears falling rapidly down his face with his cheeks turning red.

"I thought you did. I love you." America said getting a snort from the other nation.

"I'd rather take that love and rape it until you bleed! For you to come to me and turn around and except it!" He raised the arm that swung and growled.

"Now look at me! I'm dead inside and out all because of you, you stupid asshole!" America quivered and felt a tree hit his back.

"I'm sorry please let me make it up to you..." He fell onto the ground getting covered with blood. He wiped his face to get the tears away to clear his face but he only got blood smered on it. England smirked and walked infront of him kneeling to face level. America managed to hug his legs into his chest without touching the man only to have them jerked back onto the blood covered ground. England smiled evily as he tore down America's army pants. America gasped trying to pull them back up.

"What are you doing?!" He yelp trying to get England to stop removing his clothes. England growled and punched America's face leaving a red mark. America nursed his hurt cheek as England moved his legs upbove his shoulders. His body was smeered with blood and the only thing that he had on was the gun still strapped behind his back. England laughed as he swipped some blood onto his fingers and bent down to America's ear.

"Here is the blood you had sprayed for your mation and where I think it should go." He shoved it inside of America making him scream out in pain.

"Stop!" England slapped him with a smirk on his face.

"Like you did for me? You could have stayed with me forever but you wanted your stupid independence so here." He thrusted in another finger causing America to scream out again. His mind went blank but went into over drive as England removed his fingers and thrusted his whole hand in instead. His throat hurt from screaming and grabbed behind him to get the gun and shot it off. He was rewared with a blank stare and a laughing mess.

"See you kill and you like it. But to bad for you I'm already been killed by you once already." He said slamming his hand in as far as it would go tearing America. America's mouth was open with a thing of saliva falling but no sound came out. He was in so much pain he couldn't even produce any noice. England kept it up laughing at the lack of responce and pulled out to replace it with his man hood. America tryed pushing him back but just kept getting slaps and punches. England thrusted all the way in and released inside. His cum mixed in with the blood dripping out onto the ground. He came out leaving a shivering American scared and hurt. He laughed and took the gun from America bending it making it break into two places.

"That gun was good the first time but the second time didn't do anything but leave a hole." He said pointing to his side were an apparent gun shot wound was. America started crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He kept repeating. Engalnd knealed back down and smirked.

"You're so stupid!" He yelled choking him. America fought back kicking around and pulling his arms away but his lungs wanting to breath but couldn't. He felt his warmth slip away as his arms fell to his sides and his legs go limp. His eyes started turning dim and he looked up at the man responsiable. He last word that he let out was Englands first word.

"...Why...?"

**But it was all just a dream America had...**

**This was inspired by a facebook pic :3 They said that she/he role played as England saw his own grave and America conferted him but in my head I saw this... So yeah next chapter is what happens when America wakes up. **


	2. Blood

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia**

**Happyclamier:**** I fixed the last chapter so if you read it when it first was posted I'm sorry for the mistakes I had made :3 Im writing on a computer without spell check and I'm a bad speller so yep :P onward with the story!**

**Bloo****d**

America shot up shaking like a mad person. His breathing was fast and he was sweating like crazy. He jumped suddenly when his phone began to ring and calmed down after it rung about 3 times. He breathed in lightly as he picked up the cordless phone from the receiver. He pressed the green button to make the ringing stop and slowly placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked quietly like someone had entered his house without permission. There was a light chuckle on the other end and America froze up.

"America we've been waiting for you forever, you git! What happened? Did you..." Alfred quickly ended the call and placed it back on the charger. He looked at his clock to see it was 4:00 at night. Had he slept all night and day? He slowly moved over to the side of the bed to sit his feet on the ground. He wondered what happened to make him dream of something like that...

England:

He stared at the phone confused. He looked at the other nations who where already out of their seats wanting to go home for the day. All day it consisted of the nations telling their dreams to him which he knew why. Yesterday before the day today he felt uneasy so he casted a spell on himself to dream of what he was thinking subconsciously. He must had casted it on all the nations since all of them had weird dreams. Russia dreamt he drank himself to death with vodka, France dreamt he met a lovely woman but she killed him, Italy dreamt that he found a cave made of pasta, Germany blushed and wouldn't say, and himself... England began to blush slightly as he remembered his...

'America on his bare back on his king sized bed completely naked as he sat on top. Alfred moaning his name when he ente...'

A full body blush arose on England but thankfully the others were paying attention to Germany than himself. He looked out of one of the windows getting the red out of his cheeks and for his little self to calm down and go to sleep. He sighed and got up getting ready to leave himself. He waved at the other nations to signal his exit and walked outside. The cool air of fall hit his face and leaves were everywhere in sight. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he grabbed for it and when he saw who had called his heart started racing. He flipped it open and cleared his throat.

"Hey, America why weren't you here?" America said nothing for awhile causing Arthur to get worried. He heard a small laugh that was forced and a sigh.

"Can you come to my place tonight?" England smiled as he remembered when America was young and would ask him to stay even though he knew the British man had work. England nodded his head even though he knew America couldn't see it and agreed.

"Sure, What time?" America groaned and laid on his bed on the other end wanting to say to come straight there, but didn't want him to worry.

"Any times good." He said calmly. He was still shaking but had subsided for a bit, but talking to England made him sweat again from what he remembered. England looked at his wrist watch and groaned.

"I"ll be there in about half an hour is that okay?"

'No...' America thought. He wanted him right there right then not later. He wanted to clear the air so he wouldn't have that dream ever again, but knew he was a bit far away so he had to deal with it.

"Sure." He said plainly. He got up to start walking around as he talked to get his mind on something else.

"Great I'll see you soon then." England ended the line first to get in his car while America stared at the beeping receiver. He didn't want to put it down and he didn't want to stop talking to England, but he had to. He sighed and clicked the off button to throw it on his bed. He was wearing some sleep pants that were a worn out orange and a red t-shirt. He went into the bathroom and thought the best thing he could do was take a nice shower to make his pain go away. He opened up the closet that was near the bathroom door to get two towels for himself. He started undressing and got in turning on to water to make it warm. He groaned relieved as the water ran down his body and made his tense mussels relax. He reached over for some shampoo that was in a box on the shower but recoiled as the side of the box scratched him. He bit the inside of his cheek to try to make the pain lessen but he stopped everything as he saw blood run down his hand to his arm and all over his body washing away in the tub. His eyes were wide with fear as he remembered he was naked in his dream with blood all over him and him in pain from England. He calmed down by taking in even breaths and reminding himself it was just a dream. He placed his hand near the shower head to wash out the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding. He closed his eyes as he felt the water fall down his body in even strokes. His hand that got hurt was now limp against his side and forgotten. He jumped suddenly as he heard a knock on the front door and yelped as he found the water to be freezing cold. He turned it off quickly and grabbed one of the towels to dry off a bit. He opened the bathroom door slightly.

"Come on in!" The door echoed throughout the home and America wrapped the towel around his waist walking out.

"I'm upstairs! I was taking a bath so stay down there for a bit." He said walking to his room to look around for some clothes. He had his boxers and his pants on before his door opened. England walked in with a confused look.

"What did you say? You said it so fast I couldn't hear you, you git." He joked. America rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt that had a patch of the American flag on it.

"I said I was taking a bath so stay down stairs so I could get dressed you git." America said mockingly. England scoffed and sat on America's messy bed that hadn't been made that day.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" America froze. He looked away and sighed.

"I had a dream about you and me." England blushed and stood up. He cleared his throat and walked closer to America.

"I probably had the same dream..." He said honestly. America looked at him shocked and he felt tears form in his eyes.

"So you really do feel that way?" England smiled and nodded thinking he was talking about love.

"I didn't really realize it until I dreamed about it last night but yes I do." America hugged England crying now in his arms.

"I'm sorry I really am. I do love you don't hate me!" England was confused and thought he misunderstood him somewhere.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you why would I?" America looked at him and moved back to wipe his nose.

"I thought you had the same dream that I did. Didn't you?" England blushed and ran a hand through his hair thinking about what to say.

"I dreamed that you and I... Umm... We were having... You know..." He was blushing mad now and America started laughing.

"You dreamt that me and you had sex?! O' that's good was I top or not?" England blushed but shook his head making America pout.

"But I'm the hero aren't hero's suppose to top? But of course I guess sometimes they get bored so I don't know..." America said in thought. England looked at him with one of his eyes brows twitching.

"Now that we got that over with what were you talking about?" America shook his head and smiled.

"Well it was bothering me to no end but after you dreamt of that my worries are gone." England rolled his eyes and sat back down on the messy bed. He patted for America to sit down with him and he did. He moved America's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him like he did when the nation was younger.

"Come on now you can tell me anything you know that. It's something that you have been bothered with or something your afraid of." America tilted his headup and looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" England laughed lightly and told him about what he did with his spell book. America nodded and looked at the floor.

"I dreamt... I killed you to win independence... You were a corpse and you said you never loved me and when you did I threw it away... You... You then..." America was a crying mess and England held his close to him. England rubbed his hand on his back to calm him down a bit.

"I did what?" America cried harder and shook his head in England's chest. England moved America to look at him and kissed his forehead.

"You can tell me." He said softly. America hadn't cried this much since the day some kids picked on his for not having a mother. America closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"You... You... You raped me..."

**Wow I feel bad... I still would like to punch England after this one thing I saw even though he tried to make America forget what he did he still remembered. It's a youtube clip and I downloaded it but it wont play the ending X( so I don't know what happened :P Till next time :3**


End file.
